I'm Inlove?
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Weird things happen when you fall in love. Almost anything can happen! You'll never expect it. You love him, he loves you but someone in the corner just wants to butt in. Why can't love be simple as toast? After everything's that happened, I learned two things about love: first, love knows no boundaries and second, love is a heck of a roller coaster ride. OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

* * *

"Mou! Wolfram-nii-chan! Stop it!" I complained.  
"Stop doing what? Messing your hair?" Wolfram said as he ran his hands roughly through my hair.  
"Stop it!" I cried out once more.  
"Wolfram, stop that. Yuri's going to cry again." Murata teased.  
"I'm not going to cry! It's just, when you do that, it annoys me. It makes me feel short." I explained.  
"You are short. *smirks* Now stop being a wimp and go get ready. We're going to be late." Wolfram directed.  
"Who made me fix my hair all over again anyway?" I said as I fixed my hair.  
"Come on. Murata! Let's go! Miko-san, we're going to school!" Wolfram called out.  
"Okay, kids! Yu-chan, don't cause Wolf-chan and Ken-chan any problems okay?" my mother reminded me.  
"Hai, hai. Then, we'll be going out. Bye mom." I said and gave my mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Murata Ken, my classmate and bestfriend went with me inside the classroom while Wolfram Von Biefield, my childhood friend and my seem to be big brother, was a year older than us and went upstairs to where his classroom was.

"Hey, Shibuya. Are you two always like that? You really seem like brothers." Murata told me.  
"Yes. He always bullies me ever since we were young." I complained.  
"You should be lucky to have him though. Even though you're not related by blood, you act like real siblings. It's not fun being an only child." Murata grimaced.  
"Don't give me that look. Did you forget? You became my brother ever since we became friends, right? Now stop that and smile." I cheered.  
"Hai, hai. As said by our short Student Council President." Murata teased.  
"Student Council President? Oh yeah! I had something to do with Sara this morning! This is bad! I have to go! Sorry Murata! Oh before I go, meet us at the meeting room later in the afternoon, okay? We would need our secretary for the meeting later." I said and rushed off to meet Sara.

As I was running I bumped into my principal, Gwendal Von Voltaire.

"No running in the halls, Shibuya. As the president you should very well know that." Gwendal-sensei scolded.  
"Ah, gomen! I was in a rush to meet Sara for this year's school festival." I explained.  
"I get it. But the next time I catch you running through the halls you won't get away that easily." he warned me.  
"Y-yes sensei! I have to go. Again, I'm so sorry." I bowed and dashed towards the meeting room.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Sara! Sorry for the wait!" I said as I was practically gasping for air.  
"It's okay, Yuri. Now have a seat. I already asked permission from the teachers to excuse us during first period. We have a lot of things to discuss." Sara said.  
"You really take this vice-president thing seriously, huh?" I took a seat beside him.  
"Of course, with a president like you *sigh* how else can the school survive?" he teased.  
"H-hey! I do a great job you know! Wait, I just remembered something, there were new students joining us right? The new members of the Student council? Can I meet them?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow. We have to plan for the school festival first and present it to the principal later. And I'm still wondering why Murata never came with you." Sara said.  
"Well, it's just, well. Just forget about it. He'll be here in the afternoon when we officially record everything. Let's start?" I said.  
"Hnn?" Sara gave a concerned look but started with our discussion.

I couldn't tell him the real reason why I didn't let Murata come with me this morning. Murata just lost his little sister. He was down since the day before yesterday. Only Wolfram-nii-chan and I know about this. We keep it as a secret because Murata doesn't want that much of pity showed to him by his classmates. After an hour, the bell rang for 2nd period and signalled Sara and I to go. We both said our goobyes and went to our classes.

**XxxxXxxxX**

I was so tired for that day. After all the classes, meeting with the principal and baseball practice, it worn me out. I fell asleep on my desk while was packing up. _Just 5 mins then I'll go home_, I told myself. That was a lie though because when I was having a great dream, I felt someone shaking me.

"Yuri, Yuri! Wake up!" a what seemed to be blond figure crossed my eyes.  
"Ah! Wolfram-nii-chan! Where am I?" I asked while I rubbed my eyes.  
"You're in my room. My house is nearer than yours so I took you here. I already called Miko-san that you'll be staying over the night. I have some clothes you left the last time you were here." Wolfram-nii-chan explained.  
"What?! So that means you carried me here? Why did you just wake me up now?" I asked.  
"I tried waking you up earlier but it didn't work. And yes, I carried you on my back. You were heavy you know. What have you been eating these days?" Wolfram-nii-chan said and walked away to get my clothes.

I noticed that he was shirtless. His snow white skin was flawless. No marks or scars can be found on it. His body structure was amazing too, it wasn't one of those biff and buff bodies that made you feel scared if he hugged you because you might be crushed, but those bodies that makes you want to hug him because it looks warm, comfortable and safe. His silky blond hair was bouncing along the back of his neck complimenting his skin tone. Noticing all of those made me blush. Wait, what?! Blushing? At him? What am I thinking? He's a boy and so am I. Guess I've been working way too long. Yes, that must be it. My mind is all jumbled up because of the stress. That's got to be it.

"Go get a bath. I'll wait for you." he said as he tossed my clothes and patted my head.  
"O-okay."

His patting was really weird that time. It wasn't one of those pats that annoys me, but the one that makes me all warm on the inside. Wait, why am I noticing his patting patterns? This is weird. I really need to get some rest. *yawn*

After I came out of the bath, I found Wolfram-nii-chan still shirtless and reading a book.

"What took you so long?" he complained.  
"And why are you still shirtless?" I asked.  
"It's more comfortable this way. Come on let's sleep." he said while taking one side of the bed.  
"W-we're sleeping on the same bed?" I stuttered.  
"Yes? Why are you stuttering? We always slept on the same bed." he reminded.  
"Oh y-yeah." I said.  
I turned off the lights and crawled next to him. What amazed me was the fact that he sleeps so fast. He was practically snoring already. He must be really tired. I tucked the blanket properly and turned to the other direction. But as I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep I heard him say something.

"Y-yuri."

That made me blush, wait. This is getting weird, why would I blush at him mentioning my name? Suddenly the unexpected happend. He hugged me like I was his teddybear. His body was so close to mine that I can feel his soft heartbeats. I could also feel his breaths when he talked again.

"Y-yuri, don't leave me."

He hugged me even tighter. I was as red as a tomato. What is this? Was he dreaming of me? I couldn't really think straight because I really felt comfortable in his arms, his body was as how it looks, warm and comfortable. Before I also fell asleep, I held his hands and whispered, _I will never leave you Wolfram._

* * *

**Hooray! My first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic! :))  
**

**Halt the celebrations, may I ask, should I continue?  
**

**Please leave some reviews if you think so.  
**

**Thanks. :)  
**

**Lots of love:  
**

**Rin-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2: This Can't Be Real

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Can't Be Real.  
A week passed and the school festival started. Since, I was the president, I had to spend some sleepless nights to make sure the festival would go smoothly. On a bright and sunny morning, the student council members decided to do a brief inspection of all the classes. The student council consists of me, Murata, Sara, Ulrikie, and Flynn. Murata and my class were doing a maid cafe. They had an okay number of customers and the maids were dressed alright. Nothing wrong or inappropriate around so they passed. Next, we reached Ulrikie and Flynn's class. They were doing an Karaoke station. Of course, it was simple but looked so much fun so we decided to pass it. The last class we had to inspect was Sara and Wolfram-nii-chan's class. They were having a host club. As I opened the door, my mouth dropped. I saw the most horrible sight that could ever cross my eyes.

"Oh, welcome Student Council." Gunter-sensei welcomed while dancing around.  
"Gunter-sensei, why are you here?" I asked.  
"Well, these students asked me to join their host club so I agreed." Gunter-sensei smiled.  
"As a host?" Ulrikie asked.  
"Yes! I look dashing, right?" Gunter said as he posed like a model.  
"Hai, hai. Let me see what the host club has produced so far." I said and came in.

Fairly enough, there were a huge number of girls. There were 4 hosts: Gunter-sensei, Alford, Sara, and Wolfram-nii-chan. Sara was suppose to join them after our inspection so he decided to get changed since we were there already and it was the last class. I told them that they passed our inspection.

"Thank you Pres! Let us show our gratitude by treating you to lunch!" Alford offered.  
"Well..."  
"We'd love to!" Murata interrupted.

I glared at him but he just smiled. I sighed and gave in to Murata, he's someone you don't want to start an argument with. We then went to a table to sit.  
"Hey guys, don't feel weird in here since it's a host club, for you, just treat it as a regular cafe. Oh, and let me call our most popular host to accompany you." Alford said and called the host.

We waited for a while and somethings never forget to surprise me. A host dressed in blue tuxedo came in and sat with us. Yes, it was Wolfram-nii-chan. He began chattin with us like a real host. Funny thing was the fact that he was so charming. I even blushed at his compliments to Ulrikie. WAIT! Why the heck do I keep blushing?! Never mind that. I was really glad to see him again. I haven't seen him since last week since both of us were busy for the festival.

"Oi, Yuri. What's wrong with you? Smiling like that?" Wolfram-nii-chan asked.  
"AH! Nothing!" I lied.  
"Eat up or you'll get sick. You want me to feed it to you like how I used to do when we were young?" Wolfram-nii-chan suggested.  
"NO! NEVER DO THAT!" I refused.  
"Ma, don't be like that. Come on say Ah." Wolfram-nii-chan said as he picked up the spoon with food in it and started feeding it to me.  
"AHH! NO!" I said but was too late. He managed to feed it to me while I was screaming.

The girls in the host club suddenly looked at me and were laughing. They kept murmuring that we looked cute together if I was a girl. Now that sent a shiver to my spine. We ate and went on with the school festival. Murata and I helped in our class by doing the cleaning and some cooking. Soon enough, the day ended and since Wolfram-nii-chan told me to not wait for him, I went with Murata. It was dark already and there's not much of people around but we kept up a good converstaion to not make it depressing. Another unexpected thing happened. Murata suddenly pushed me to a wall and cornered me.

"Shibuya, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Murata said and pressed his lips on mine.

I wanted to break from this kiss but why can't I? I, I don't know. My head is spinning. I can't understand anything. After a few more seconds, Murata broke from our kiss.

"Shibuya, I like you. I know it's weird for 2 boys to fall in love but that's how it happened. I've been hiding this for a while, but I saw that you were developing feelings towards a certain blonde. I don't expect you to answer me now, but take your time and think about it." Murata said.

"Who is this blonde you're talking about!? I'm not falling in love with anyone!" I said.

"You'll see. Besides, the matter right now is me falling for you." Murata said as he took of his glasses. "Now, look into my eyes and tell me that you'll think about what happened today."

"Stop it, Murata! Someone might see us out here!" I protested.

"No. I won't leave of you won't tell me." Murata dared.

"Okay! I'll think about it." I said as a shade of red appeared on my face.

Murata smiled. He then licked my ear and giggled when I blushed.

"Then, let's go." Murata said and hel my hand.

"Mm." I replied.

I know it is weird but I think I'm falling for Murata. But this made me realize something, this is how I felt when I slept with Wolfram-nii-chan. Could it be that I was in love with him? Was he the blonde boy Murata was reffering to? Well, I'm in love with Murata now and my love for Wolfram-nii-chan was too late. I'm planning on answering his confession and get this over with. I thought I'll be in Murata's loving hands and we'll live happily ever after.

But I was dead wrong.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter! Thanks so much for the review guys! Please leave some reviews so I would know if I should continue.**

**Sorry if I had some typos and the wrong grammar. I'm in a bit of a hurry since school is starting soon. -_-  
**

**But I'll update as soon as I'm free!  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: damons-hot-as-hell, Guest, priqxie and robyn-take-that.  
**

**See you next time~!  
**

**Rin-chan.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Getting Tough

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

* * *

Another week passed in Shin Makoku Academy and I'm still jumpy about what had happened before. Murata Ken, my best friend, kissed me. No, not just a simple peck on the cheek but on the lips! What madness have I gone through?! I know I admitted that I had feelings for Murata but ever since that kiss but its really awkward. Most of the week, I kept myself busy with school and did everything to avoid being alone with him. This morning, I'd probably do the same. I was walking alone to school when suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Yo, Yuri!" Wolfram-nii-chan greeted.

For a second there, I thought it was Murata. I gave a huge sigh which Wolfram-nii-chan noticed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" he grimaced "I really missed you over the week. How about we go somewhere later, for old times sake?"

I blushed beet red. I never even thought that I could do it. No matter, if I accept his invitation then I'd be able to escape going home with Murata. I nodded my head and he hits my back.

"Yosh! It's official okay? Don't forget and no backing out! I'll pick you up in your classroom later." he said.

We continued to walk as we talked about what happened ever since the festival. Of course, I'm not telling him about the incident with Murata. It really hurts keeping something from s close friend but hey, if you were in my shoes you wouldn't even dare telling them. Especially the fact that you kissed someone of the same sex. What if he'll think of me in a different way from now on and will avoid me? That won't do.

"Yo, how are you guys doing?" a ghastly familiar voice was heard.

I shook in fear knowing whose voice was it. I wanted to run but that would make Wolfram-nii-chan wonder why and will begin to ask questions. I know that I could just lie but if it's Wolfram-nii-chan, that fact will be invalid.

"Ohayo, Ken. Been a long time, right?" Wolfram-nii-chan said as he gave a high five to Murata.

"Yeah. Yuri, how are you?" Murata said as he glanced at me.

"Oh, never better." I said while I did a nervous laugh.

"It must be tough being the president, you should rest once in a while," Murata said as he touched my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I said as a moved away, letting Wolfran-nii-chan stay in the middle.

"Hey, Ken. It's been so long since the three of us got together. How about you go with Yuri and I to the usual cafe?" Wolfram-nii-chan invited.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Murata said as he gave me a really scary look.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

"This is bad, come on! Pick up the pace! We're going to be late!" Wolfram-nii-chan said as he pulled me and dashed towards school.

Before we got to school, I saw a very creepy look from Murata. I don't know how to describe it or tell you what it was, but I do know that today's get together will be in hell for me.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Class, avoid Murata. Study, avoid Murata. Lunch, find Wolfram-nii-chan and avoid Murata. Practice Baseball, avoid Murata. That's how my day went. Most of it were just me avoiding Murata and his deathly glares, though. The time has finally come. I went out of the room first to look for Wolfram-nii-chan. I don't ever want to be alone with Murata for now. I'm still confused. Damn, where is that blonde when you need him? He said he'd pick me up but why didn't he come?

I have to get to his classroom before...

"Oi Shibuya, Von Biefield-san told me to get you and go the cafe first. He said he'll be late." Murata pulled my collar as he said those words.

"Eeeh? Is that so? Ahahaha! Then let's go!" I said nervously.

We both walked in silence. It was awkward. Urgh! If this won't stop my mind will really explode!

"Ne Murata, how have you been?" I said. What the heck am I doing?! I don't want to talk but why did my senses just abandon me?! Why?!

"Hmmm? Never better." Murata said with a smile.

Was that even a smile? For sure, I just saw his death filled eyes staring down at me.

"OI! Ken! Yuri! Wait for me!" a voice called out.

"Von Biefield-san! You caught up." Murata said plainly.

"Yeah. I got off early. So, shall we continue our walk?" Wolfram-nii-chan invited.

"Mm." I replied.

Man, good thing Wolfram-nii-chan made it in time. I didn't know how much of the tension I could take. Soon enough we reached the cafe. We ordered our food and waited. I suddenly felt a tingle within myself. There, I knew I need to go the men's room.

"Excuse me guys, I'll just go the bathroom. I'll be back." I said and left.

As soon as I arrived at the men's room, I did my business. I sighed out loud since no one was there to hear me. I washed my hands and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I really look different. I look pale and tired. No wonder they were worried about me. I have to rest even if it's just for a while. I pinched my cheeks and bit my lip to return the normal color. I went out and sat down besides Wolfram-nii-chan and in front of Murata. Something's weird. Did the tension just increase? _What is this, black aura? _I gulped at my thought.

"Here's your order sir." the waiter said as he placed food on our table.

Before the waiter left there were an exchange of glares from Murata and Wolfram-nii-chan. What is this feeling? I just feel like a wall, a wall that blocks them from completely destroying each other.

"Shall we eat?" I said to break the deathly tension.

After those words, they both sighed and gave up those evil glares. We started eating about old times. We laughed and acted like our normal selves again. That really made me happy. I really felt like everything that happened was just a short nightmare and I just woke up from it to find the two people I love. After we ate we soon headed out for home. Wolfram-nii-chan had to visit his mom so he went to the other direction. Before he left, he gave me his most gentle pat and smile yet. Again, the warm feeling on my face just crawled back up.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Just a few more blocks before my house. No one was on the path Murata and I took and it was getting dark. I called Murata out when he suddenly pinned me against the wall. Didn't this already happen? Never mind that because right now, I'm really cowering in fear of what might happen next.

"Ne Shibuya, why have you been avoiding me?" Murata asked in an ice cold tone.

"A-a-avoiding? Me? Avoi-iding y-you?" I stuttered.

"Your words just prove everything. Don't you know that I've been craving for your presence all this time?" Murata said as he bit the nape of my neck.

I let out a small groan as he smirked at my reaction.

"You're really vulnerable, Shibuya." he smiled and started licking my ears.

His rough tongue explored my ear. Not only that, his free hand was suddenly touching my torso, feeling every bit of muscle I had. His tongue soon went down to my cheeks, the to my nose, next was just a few inches from my lips. He gave out another giggle and released his grip.

"Man! You are different Shibuya." Murata said.

I was fell down on my knees and I don't know if he noticed but I was really shaking. My face was painted scarlet. I didn't know what to do next. He acted like he was toying with me.

"Let's go." he said as he pulled me up.

I said nothing but do as he said. My legs were wobbling, my heart was thumping hard inside my chest. He kept smiling but I was already horrified with what happened. Did he really intend to do _that _with me? I don't know, I have to stop thinking about this. It was just a joke, an innocent and simple joke. Nothing more, nothing less. But after that experience, I don't know how I can face him tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! :3**

**So sorry for not updating, really busy with school work.  
**

**Woah, time really flies fast, exams are just around the corner again. So that means, I'll be updating during my free time (if I have some -_-)  
**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, typos and wrong spellings! I'm still learning so please bear with me!  
**

**Should I continue?  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: damons-hot-as-hell, Lunar, tuesdayyoung39, and Elle Werner. :)  
**

**Till we meet again~!  
**

**Lots of love:  
**

**Rin-chan. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Sad Truth

Chapter 4: The Sad Truth

Murata, ugh! He's been so weird lately. I don't know why. I should be the one who should be acting weird since I've been the one whose been sexually harassed by that four-eyes. He seemed more distant and does his thinking look much more often. You know, the way his glasses glisten. Yes, that's his thinking face. He refuses any eye contact while he's thinking so he finds the nearest source of light and adjusts his glasses to make light block the view of his eyes, never mind that. Another thing is that, Murata's not the only who's been distant, Wolfram-nii-chan seemed to be avoiding me. Yeah, we'd say hi every time we passed by but is that it? He usually fist bumps me or pats my head or even start a small conversation now and then.

Things got even weirder later that day.

"Hey! Shibuya-kun! Is it true?!" a girl approached me.

"What's true?" I asked.

"About Wolfram-sama's girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

My heart sank as I heard these words. These came from his fan girls. Why? Fan girls are always updated and accurate.

"I-I never knew. When did you hear this?" I asked.

"Just yesterday! Damn it! That girl had to pester him with her endless confessions! Wolfram-sama must have just grown tired of it!" the girl stumped her feet and clenched her fist.

"Who is this girlfriend of his?" I asked.

"That Elizabeth! Ugh! I swear if they ever break up and Elizabeth's head gets any bigger. And shouldn't you know this? You both are childhood friends." she looked at me suspiciously.

"No. We haven't been talking lately. He's busy with his school work or something."

"Fine." she looked at me from top to bottom.

Wolfram-nii-chan's fan girl started stomping off. I sat down my chair s I rubbed the temples of my forehead. Wolfram? And Elizabeth? I remembered that he hated her but why answer her confession now? I don't even want to know why. I don't want to believe Wolfram-nii-chan's a person who would play with a person's heart.

_**Ring!**_

Class started and ended in a flash with the usual happenings. Murata would only come near me for class-related matters. He used to never talk about school when we're together but that's all on his mind now. I walked around the campus and did my usual routines. I saw Wolfram-nii-chan's fan girls were about to gang up on a girl but I stopped them. I looked at the girl one more time and realize it was Elizabeth.

"You're really kind, President." she said.

"Thanks Elizabeth. Congratulations on getting him to say yes. I'm very happy for you two." I said

"Oh thank you. If it wasn't for you, he would have never said yes." she said.

I question mark appeared on my head.

"Huh? Because of me?"

"Yes. Oops! I said to much. I just wanted to say that he really values you." she said and went off.

I didn't know what she meant but something was weird. Her eyes, they looked happy but it was something else. Something like a mischievous kind of happy. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it was only my imagination.

XxxxXxxxX

As I was about to go home, I saw Wolfram-nii-chan I ran and asked him about the rumors.

"Is it true you and Elizabeth are dating?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked me.

"Nothing, it's just... You said you never liked her." I answered.

"Well, that was before. Now, she's changed into my ideal girl." he answered as he scratched his head. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so, see ya'."

He said as he charged off. I couldn't see well from afar but I saw a girl sticking close to my so called big brother. I can see the girl facing me and sticking her tongue out. I didn't even know why would she do that. Then, I saw him kiss her on the forehead and they both held hands as they walked even further away.

_**Boom!**_

Thunder cracked, rain started to fall. The golden sun went and left leaving me drench in my own power. Without that sun, there would be nothing but rain, dripping down and causing nothing but sadness. I didn't know how long I stood there but all I knew was I had to go. One of the advantages of rain is that it can mask almost anything, even your tears. Nobody will notice you cying, no one can see your weakest side in the rain. I like to think of the rain as the mask everyone loves to use.

I walked aimlessly around but my mind was full. I know I'm being stupid, I should be happy for him. Elizabeth seemed like a nice girl but why won't my sadness seize?

_Oi Shibuya._

The voice woke me up from my long daze. I was suprised, I found myself standing in front of Murata's apartment.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Looks like I got lost." I said while looking at the ground.

"Good grief look at yourself! You're soaking wet. Come in, I'll get you a towel."

"W-wait!" I stuttered.

"Hm? What..."

Tears trickled down my cheeks. Murata's sentence was never completed. He just looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just want to say thanks." I said as I wiped my tears and forced a smile.

"Shibuya..."

Murata pulled me in and give me his warmest embrace. My head was spinning, the sadness slowly eating me inside has kept my mind busy to react to what was happening.

"It was the blonde wasn't it?" Murata said as he hugged me tighter.

There was silence. I wanted to say yes but the words won't come out.

"Come with me Shibuya. I'll make you even happier, I promise to never make you cry." he told me.

I said nothing. Tears keep falling but what kept me from breaking apart was the warm hands of my bestfriend. Maybe Murata should be the one, maybe this is how it suppose to be. From the beginning I've been planning to answer him, maybe now is the time.

"Shibuya, I want you, if it's not you then... No, it's got to be you. I love you, _Yuri_."

My eyes opened. The way he said my name, it was gentle and sincere. It made me legs wobble and feel weak, somehow his voice made the cold inside me melt.

"Ken.." I said.

I can feel him smile. He carried me to his room and removed my shirt. I looked at him but my head is still cloudy.

"Yuri, I'm at my limit. I can't avoid you much longer, please forgive me. Before I do this let me know, are you really in love with me?"

"I'll try my best." I replied.

"Tell me those words."

"I love you."

Murata smiled and kissed me. Honestly, I didn't know how I knew those words. It just felt right. I could feel his lips moving. He started kissing my chest and then my stomach, kissing every inch of it. His actions full of passion. Did he really love me that much? He looked at me and said

"I love you, Yuri. I'll definitely make you happy."

After those words, his hands were somewhere that shouldn't be. I felt a tingling sensation, I let out small groans of pain but that didn't stop him. I can't resist I was so tired, so depressed. My eyes grew heavy and I blacked out knowing that after tonight, I'm no longer pure as I was before.

* * *

**Hey guys~! Here's the real chapter 4! I'm so happy with your continuous support even though I was away for along time.**

**I do hope you like this one.  
**

**Oh before I forget! I really felt guilty about leaving you guys and I find it hard to communicate with you so I decided to use my tumblr account.  
**

**here's a link: rinkashikiku16 .tumblr .com  
**

**since fanfiction will erase my link, I placed a space before .com and .tumblr, just remove it and you're own your way!  
**

**Then click the FANFICTION UPDATES page and you'll see my progress. :)  
**

**Thanks so much to: Elle Werner, Blood Masks, Guest, Nickesha, and damons-hot-as-hell.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: True Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

* * *

Headaches, back pains and no memory of last night. Great and another thing is, this doesn't even look like my bed. Where am I? Wait, something or _someone _just hugged me. I slowly turned around and was horrified to find Murata. I jumped out of the bed realizing it was so cold. I looked down and I have no clothes. I shouted.

"Ugh, Yuri. Stop shouting, it's still so early in the morning." Murata grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"W-what happened?! Where are my clothes!?" I flustered.

"You don't remember anything?" I caught Murata's attention. "Nothing at all?"

"No. Tell me now or.."

My eyes grew as the four eyes lips touched mine.

"Nnh. Nhh! Mur...!" I shoved him away.

Instantly after that kiss, memories started flooding in. He was on top of me. He unbuttoned my shirt. He..He.. He violated me!

"Now, do you remember?" Murata said with a sly smile.

"You jerk! You took advantage of me!" I shouted.

"Man, the neighbors will kill me if you keep on shouting." he scratched his head.

"How can you be so calm about this?! You just violated me!" I shouted.

"Ugh. This is getting annoying Yuri." he pinned me down on the bed and I realized that I still have no clothes and he only has his pants on. "You said you'd try to love me. You should take responsibility of your words."

"W-what?! N-no way." I remembered saying those words to him but I can't believe why I said those.

"Now will you take responsibility?" Murata said as he licked my neck.

It sent shivers to my spine. I simply said yes as I closed my eyes. I think round two is starting but then, I was wrong. He lets go of my arms and got off the bed.

"Here, take a bath and get dressed. We're going to be late for school." Murata threw my clothes and a towel right at me.

"I-I should call Mom to tell her I spent the night with you."

"No need. I called them last night."

"These were the clothes I wore yesterday.."

"I washed them last night, too."

_"And here I thought, you went on me all night."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I went in the shower and washed my body. As I washed my body, I noticed that some things were.. weird. I have a bruise but it doesn't look like one. It was black, purple and red at the same time. I have about 3 of them. One in the neck, the other on my cheek and the last one was somewhere near my jingle bells. If you want to ask what this "jingle bells" mean, I presume you ask others because I'm not that bold enough to say it out loud.

"Yuri, hurry it up there. Are you doing yourself or something?" Murata called out.

"What!? Stop with those sexual harassments will you?" I blushed.

"If you don't come out within 2 minutes, I'm coming there with you!" Murata started to count down.

I rushed everything and end up coming out just 2 seconds before the countdown ended.

"Took you long enough. Now go get changed while I take a shower." Murata said as he slapped my arse.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Murata just giggled. Sheeze! I really want to run but I know it's wrong. I should take responsibility of the things I've said but he did take advantage of me. Being depressed is equal to drinking vodka, you say whatever things come to your mind.

I sighed as I change my clothes. Murata came out of the bath and began changing his clothes right in front of me.

"What the heck?! You could have just told me you were changing!" I complained.

"What? We're both boys and we did _that _last night, right? Chances of you seeing this bad boy is a 110%!" Murata laughed.

"I remember nothing!" I flustered. "So what about breakfast?"

"We'll just grab something from the convenience store." Murata said as he finished dressing up. "Let's go."

On the way to school, we grabbed some food to munch on for breakfast as we walked to school. But Murata was really getting on my nerve. He kept harassing me with every chance he gets. Even if it means to be in public.

"Stop it!" I shouted at him.

"Don't be shout. I'm not deaf." Murata bluntly said.

"Well I'm not someone you could do whatever you want with! I don't even think you love me! You're just using my body!" I snapped and charged off.

I walked down the street without looking and then of course, the truck driver didn't notice me walking down the street either.

A loud screech reached my ears and my whole body feels warm, heavy and sore. Did I just die?! No, I can feel my own hear beat racing. The, what is...

MURATA!

I can't believe it, he just saved my life.

"Murata?!" I shouted.

"Damn it Yuri. I told you to stop shouting didn't I?" Murata grumbled.

"You-you're not severely hurt, are you?" I stuttered.

"Just a few injuries here and there but I'll be fine." he stood up and held out his hand. "Here, you're hurt too. As soon as we get to school, I'll treat your wounds in the infirmary."

"Hey! Are you two alright?" the driver of the truck called out.

"Yes, we're fine." Murata said as I stood up while holding his hand.

We walked hand in hand for a while but I'm really itching to ask him.

"Why did you save me?"

"What? Why wouldn't I save you?" Murata looked displeased.

"Ah, it's just that.. I thought you just wanted my body." I whispered.

"What?! Yuri, before I did it with you, I told you I loved you. I've confessed to you so many times already and you still won't believe my feelings for you?!" Murata lets go of my hand and stares into my eyes.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Never mind, I did take advantage of you. I'm sorry, if you want to break up, it's fine by me. I can wait." Murata looked at me longingly.

"N-no! Don't say that. I did say I'll try my best. I'll take responsibility for what I've said."

A smile crawled its way to Murata's face. His eyes looked a bit more lively and he started leaning on me to give a kiss. I did not break from the kiss, I'll try my best with this relationship. I promised Murata.

"Y-yuri..?!" a blond boy with emerald eyes appeared at the corner of my eye.

* * *

**I'm baaaaackk! And then I'll be gone again for a loooong time.**

**No matter, summer will surely come! Right now exams are lurking under my bed. *shivers*  
**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. :3  
**

**Thanks for the review: Nickesha, damons-hot-as-hell, Elle Werner, and Blood Masks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH**

"Yu-yuri?" the voice trembled.

Murata released my lips and faced the source of the voice. The fact that we were caught didn't frighten me at all. It was the person who found us.

That person was Wolfram.

"What is this?!" Wolfram's words stung my ears.

I wanted to speak but nothing was coming out. My throat felt dry and hoarse as my mind went blank. He looked at me straight in the eyes and dug really deep. I can't lie to him. I can't even make an acceptable excuse for what just happened but I need to at least say something.

"It's none of your business." Murata spoke up.

"Yuri is my little brother, it is my business." Wolfram firmly said.

"You're not related by blood nor are you recognized by the law as brothers. Your statement therefore is invalid." Murata spatted.

The air around us is getting tense. Neither one of them is willing to back down. Insults were being thrown back and forth. This is too much. I stepped in between them, hoping they would take it as a sign to stop but they just pushed me away.

This is getting bad. They seem to be more fired up Wolfram started to grab Murata's collar and clenched his free hand into a fist. I was getting really desperate to stop them. The two boys whom I hold dear to me are about to have a bloody fight. I feel so powerless and hopeless. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. I feel so useless. If I love them, I should stop them, no matter what it takes.

No, it's too late. They already started to brawl. I can't look. I...

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I forced them apart.

The consequences of this action was not good. When I got in between them, Murata accidentally kicked me in the face while Wolfram gave me a punch in the stomach.

"Yuri!" both of them said at the same time.

Blood was now trickling down my nose and I think that punch almost broke something... but that would be an exaggeration.

My surroundings are starting to get blurry yet I forced myself to stand straight and establish a firm aura.

"You two have to stop this!" I yelled. "I've seen you give each other glares and bicker all day long! I know it's because of me. Do you think it's fair to leave me out of this argument?!"

"Don't you dare give me a lecture when you decided to date this four-eyes behind my back!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Bullseye.

"Oh? Why would you care? Or is it jealousy speaking? Well you have no right to be! You have a girlfriend, remember?" Murata reminded.

What Wolfram said did hurt but what Murata said was an arrow straight to the heart.

"Yes indeed. You do have a girlfriend." a voice came in.

"Elizabeth!" Wolfram was surprised.

"This girlfriend of yours is really upset because you started a fight with a student council member and not to mention the student council president." Elizabeth started to give me a look as she twirled her hair.

"Sorry for worrying you, Elizabeth." Wolfram said as he turned his back on us.

"Now let's get you all patched up shall we? After that you'll have to make this up to me." Elizabeth started to act cute and pulled Wolfram away.

"Yuri, those injuries from the accident earlier and from the fight, it's not good to leave them as they are." Murata said as he started to pull me to the infirmary.

"Wa-wait! You have injuries worse than mine!" I told him.

"You're more sensitive than I am." Murata said.

I stayed silent. He's already in a bad mood and I don't want to push him anymore further.

As we arrived in the infirmary, we saw that the school nurse wasn't present but a blonde couple was. We practically ignored them and went to the most corner bed. Murata took out the medicine, band aids and gauzes. He started to treat my injuries as I pondered on the recent event.

"Yuri.. are you okay?" Murata asked.

I snapped out of my trance and nodded my head. He stood up but I gently pulled his shirt. He looked at me with a puzzling look.

"Let me treat your injures as well."

With that we switched places. I started with his most serious injuries up to the minor ones. Soon enough, I was cleaning up the cut on his lips. He twitched.

"Sorry." I said.

His eyes met mine. I looked at him and wondered why does he look so empty?

He held out his arms and gave me a warm embrace, his head burried on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. You got hurt because of me."

I felt his tears wetting my shirt.

"Because of you, I'm still alive." I said.

"I was suppose to protect you, not hurt you." his voice started to shake.

His words took me by surprise. I never knew he felt that deeply about me. This morning I thought I was just his sex slave but now... now it feels different. Is this the infamous love I heard so mch about?

I felt really bad about doubting his love for me. I shoild have just believed him. I returned his hug and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"Don't say that out of pity." Murata scolded.

"No, I mean it." I replied.

He pushed me back a little, just enough space for us to talk.

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"Yes"

His face came near and gave me his most passionate kiss yet. His warm and luscious lips meets mine as his tongue slowly entering my mouth. He led the kiss while I obediently followed. He slides his lips down to my neck, kissing it ever so gently as I let out a soft moan. He then moved to my collar bone, just after he unbuttoned my shirt.

This is bad. Murata's going for it and someone might see it. I forced him to stop and this time, he did.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." he laughed at my tomato red face as he closes my shirt. "You're too adorable for your own good."

My face felt like it has been burnt with fire.

"Aren't we late for class?" I changed the topic.

"I think we can make it in time for second period." he said as he checked his watch.

We got up and walked out of the infirmary as a thought popped in my head.

"Wait a minute, weren't Elizabeth here a minute ago?" I asked.

"They must've left already." Murata replied.

Silence took over until Murata turned to the opposite direction of our classroom.

"Hey, this isn't the way the classroom." I told him.

"Let's skip today." he said.

"You know I have my student council president reputation to hold up to. And you as the secretary, too." I reminded him.

"Fine." he surrendered and went to the classroom.

2nd period was biology and I wasn't surprise to see Anissinsa-sensei discussing the Krebe's cycle. She took notice of us right away and made us answer questions before letting us sit down. Oh how she know how to torture me. Good thing Murata was there to save me.

That day was so awkwardly normal. I didn't see Wolfram nor Elizabeth at all. Murata also acts as if nothing happened at all today.

I was getting worried. This is getting a bit out of hand. Will Murata really pretend nothing happened? It's just plain wrong. I wanted to speak up but I don't want to see Murata cry again.

0#0#0#0#0##0#0

The next day Murata fetched me from home so that we could walk to school together. When we were almost to school, a bunch of girls were staring at us. I don't why but they looked a bit happy. Unlike the looks we get from the boys.

"Shibuya-kun!" a girl from my class called.

"Oh, Yoshida-san. Good morning." I greeted.

"Ummm... Have you heard the uh.. news?" Yoshida asked.

"What news?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think you better come with me. Murata-kun, I think you need to tag along, too."

We both looked at each other. Why do I suddenly feel so nervous? We followed Yoshida but every step feels heavy. What the heck is happening?

As we approached the school building, a herd of students were crowding the bulletin board. As we got nearer their looks were glued to our faces.

"Look." Yoshida pointed to a piece of paper on the bulletin board.

We pushed our way into the crowd and I held my breath.

It was written in black and white with a picture in the middle.

**The school's very own scandalous homosexual couple, Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken.**

And came the picture of us in the infirmary. Murata sucking on my collar bone with half of my shirt open. This was horrible. No, horrible isn't enough to begin with. It was troublesome, scary, in-

"Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken, please proceed to the principal's office immediately. I repeate, Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken please proceed to the principal's office immediately." came from the school's sound system.

I looked at Murata and I cannot decipher the look on his face. He looked at me and nodded while he led the way to the principal's office and I was sure that I felt someone's evil grin stabbing me behind my back, thinking what that other torture that person could do next.

********************  
Heeeeeyaaaa! I'm aliiiiive and school is about to start. But not worries, I shall update every story I have since I feel guilty for being on an unannounced hiatus. There were things left undone and confidence issue but I'm back and kickiiiing~

Sorry if I lack text formats, misspellings and gramatical errors. I'm kind of using my tablet and I'm not really used to it yet so please bear wih me for a while. If you see a double asterisk, it means that it should be bold and only one means it should be italicized. Again, so sorry for the inconvenience.

So who do you think did such a cruel act on Yuri and Murata? I think you know~

Thanks for the continous support: jay, Elle Werner, damons-hot-as-hell, soulxspirit125 and nickesha. 


End file.
